


Indigenous

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [74]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8618677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux meets wild fluffs for the first time.





	

The negotiations (such as they are) are not going well. Kylo has never been this bored in his life. (He has. But he is blocking out those memories by imagining what he can convince Hux to do _to, with,_ and _for_ him for sitting through this nightmare.)

After pretending he needed something (unspecified, nominally Force-related, likely interpreted as bladder-related, actually to do with the fact he just wanted to fucking walk his legs out) he comes back to find everyone had fucked off for a deliberation or recess or smoke or something.

Great.

He wanders out to find Hux sitting on a wall, hands on either side of him, staring out into the tall, swaying grasses.

“Hux?”  


“SHHH!” Hux hisses, louder than Kylo had been.  


Hux doesn’t turn, so Kylo walks over - slowly - to see what’s happening.

In front of the General is a small litter of native animals - Loth cats - gambolling about. They’re more mouth than anything else in their face, their hearing better than their vision because of their tiny, pinprick eyes. Their emotion is all in their lips: their smiles take up the whole of their orb-shaped heads, or their teeth show in a threat and dominance display.

They’re small - about the size of Hux’s head and shoulders maybe - and they have vicious claws, but he knows they’re not actually dangerous. Most of the time, they’re skittish and reasonably shy. Being this friendly and tame around Hux is something of a minor miracle.

“They won’t hurt you,” Kylo says, guessing Hux is terrified of them. He’s never been one for animals… although… that’s just never come up.  


Kylo himself _loves_ them, they’re just not practical on a ship.

Hux hisses and the small things all sit up and peer at him, noses twitching and tails flickering in silent communication.

“Hux…”  


“ _Do you think we can take one back_?”  


What?

“…a… wild animal?” Kylo can’t believe he’s asking.  


“LOOK AT THEM,” Hux says, somehow both religiously, devoutly, fanatically fervent… and also whispering. “Look at their little faces… that one is smiling at me!”  


Hux’s voice is up at least an octave. He shoves his fingers under his ass, squirming in delight. Kylo nearly guffaws at the image of the prim and proper General so enamoured by tiny balls of fluff. This is the cutest thing he’s seen in his whole life.

“…we could get one that’s already domesticated and litter trained?” he offers, because a Hux who is like this is a Hux Kylo is happy to be around.  


“But that one! Look! It’s so much smaller and it begs for food… look at its little nose… and the colours on its paws… Kylo… I think it loves me.”  


No, Kylo thinks, you love _it._

“I don’t think you can–”  


“I _need_  it.” Hux looks up at him. “Kylo, I need it.”  


Which is how he ends up covered in scratches and grass, with a Loth cat in his helmet, and at least the negotiations are over quickly because Hux wants to take their new baby home.


End file.
